wonminhae rape
by frozenmoonfanfiction.com
Summary: sungmin diculik siwon dan donghae...apa yg terjadi selanjutnya..?
1. Chapter 1

Cast : LEE SUNGMIN – LEE DONGHAE – CHOI SIWON – KANGIN – LEE TEUK –D.O dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua castnya hanya milik YME dan cerita ini milik saya.

Summary : Dari 'stranger' menjadi sebuah cinta yang mengajarkan gimana rasanya disakiti, kehilangan dan penyesalan. Gangerti? Baca aja dulu makanya/?

Maafkanlah hambamu ini yang membuat ff nista seperti ini, god/? Okay ini juga ff nc yaoi pertama gue. Jadi maafin kalo engga hot. Ini juga cerita panjang bet

kayanya udah kaya novel_

tata

bahasa ancur, campur aduk, gajelas. kalo masih mau baca resiko ya~

:WARNING:

TYPO BETEBARAN, YAOI, BDSM, NC21, Threesome, BoyXBoy!

.

.

THIS IS YAOI

.

IF U DON'T LIKE

.

DON'T READ

.

.

HARD YAOI

HAPPY READING~

Author Pov

Seorang namja manis dan cantik yang melebihi kecantikan para yeoja di Kyunghee Highschool itu berjalan sendirian dengan tatapan sayunya melintasi koridor yang

sangat rame itu.

"Hey, Namja cantik. Mengapa kau tidak memakai rok saja eoh? Kurasa kau akan terlihat lebih cantik jika memakainya.. hahahaha"

ucap salah satu yeoja yang tak lain ketua dari kerumunan orang seperti geng sambil tertawa lepas. Anggota dari geng itupun ikut menertawai luhan dengan lepas.

Ya. Namja cantik dan manis yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu bernama lee sungmin yang biasa dipanggil sungmin. sungmin yang mendengarnya lagi lagi hanya bisa diam

dan menundukkan kepalanya sambil trus berjalan melewati kerumunan orang orang itu.

"cih, namja macam apa kau, LEE SUNGMIN? Haha liat saja. Bentar lagi juga dia menangis hahaha"

"iyatuh.. namja cengeng, cih."

Terdengar berbagai macam bullyan

dari kerumunan orang itu untuk Luhan. Entah mengapa, mereka selalu membully sungmin. Mungkin mereka iri karena tidak bisa

mempunyai wajah secantik dan semanis sungmin. untungnya, sungmin masih mempunyai teman satusatunya

disekolah itu, ryeowook tidak masuk hari ini. Biasanya ryeowook selalu

membela sungminketika sungmin di bully.

Walaupun banyak namja yang menyukainya dan ingin menjadi temannya karena dia begitu manis tapi para namja itu hanya menginginkan menjamah tubuh sungmin

dan hanya ryeowook yang tulus ingin berteman dengannya. sungmin yang mengetahui akan hal itu lebih memilih hanya mempunyai satu teman daripada mempunyai teman

banyak yang bejat seperti itu.

sungmin terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Karena sekolah ini sangat luas, sepanjang perjalanannya, luhan terus dibully oleh para yeoja yang melihatnya dengan

tatapan iri "dia namja tapi mengapa sangat cantik ah"

tak terasa, cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk mata sungmin. Ia menangis karena dadanya begitu sesak

mendengar lontaran bullyan untuk dirinya. Ia tidak ingin dibilang cantik seperti yeoja. Tapi bisa apa? Memang kenyataan kalo ia cantik. sungmin menangis sambil terus

berjalan gontai. Tiba tiba

BRUK..

sungmin menabrak seseorang karena kakinya tersandung sebuah kulit pisang yang entah dari mana dan membuat kakinya terkilir.

"Akhh…appo ughh.. "sungmin meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya.

"Aghh.. hey kau namja pabo, kalau jalan pake mata. Apakau tidak punya mata hahh?" ucap seseorang yang barusan ditabrak oleh sungmin.

Orang yang ditabrak sungmin ternyata seorang namja. Ia bangun dan langsung membersihkan bajunya lalu menatap luhan dengan muak.

"ahh.. jeongmal mian—" perkataan sngmin terhenti karena melihat siapa orang yang ditabraknya barusan. sungmin merasakan badannya sangat kaku. Tenggorokannya

mendadak kering dan lidahnya tidak bisa bergerak.

sungmin Pov

"ahh.. jeongmal mian—" perkataanku terhenti. Aku baru saja ingin meminta maaf karena menabraknya. Tapi ketika aku melihat mukanya, badanku sangat kaku.

Tenggorokanku mendadak kering dan lidahku tidak bisa bergerak. Apa apaan ini? Aish.. tuhan, apalagi ini? Mengapa aku harus berhadapan dengan orang yang

popular disekolah ini? Bisa bisa orang orang makin mengejekku ketika mengetahui bahwa aku menabrak salah satu dari mereka. Aishh jinjja.. nae pabo ya~

"eh, hey.. wajahmu manis sekali. Cantik hmm… sungminah!

Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ucap namja yang kutabrak tadi. Dia melihat wajahku dan

mengelus lembut pipiku. Hah.. apaapaan ini.

"eoh? Kau tak tahu dia? Dia lee sungmin anak dari jurusan seni, siwon. Dia namja paling cantik dan manis disekolah ini."

Aku bergidik ngeri melihat mereka. 4 sekawan yang terkenal dengan kegantengan dan kenakalannya. Cih mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan mereka, astaga.

"benarkah? Hmm.. dia begitu manis donghaeah.

Aku menginginkannya.." namja yang bernama siwon itu berusaha menggodaku dengan menghefaskan nafasnya tepat

dileherku. Entah sejak kapan ia mendekatiku.. aku semakin takut.

"hey, siwon. Kau kira aku tidak menginginkannya hah? Aku juga mau. Tapi… ia sangat susah didekati apalagi didapatkan.. haft.."

Kulihat namja yang bernama donghae itu menghembuskan nafasnya setelah berkata seperti itu. Tibatiba aku tersipu dan mukaku langsung memerah setelah mendengar

ucapan dia. Apa benar aku susah didekati dan didapatkan eoh?

"kalau begitu… kangin hyung.. leeteuk hyung.. kau tahu apa tugasmu kan sekarang?"

"tentu saja siwon. Tapi nanti kau sewakan aku kamar juga,ne? Aku ingin bersama teuki."

"aish.. kau banyak bicara. Tentu saja.. sekarang lebih baik kau kerjakan dulu tugasmu hyung. Aku akan membeli sesuatu sebentar dikantin. hae-ah, kau bantu

bteuki hyung dan kangin hyung ne?"

"ne siwon. Kau sangat bawel haha"

Aku masih terdiam mendengar percakapan 4 sekawan yang bernama siwon,donghae,kangin dan leeteuk itu. Hey.. tunggu. Apa maksudnya? Ia berkata seperti itu

seolah olah ingin menculikku. Ia mengeluarkan smirknya dan.. dan.. teman temannya.. andwae! Ah.. eomma tolong aku.. aku takut hiks. Percakapan itu sangat

menjurus hiks.

"yak! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" dengan reflek aku berkata seperti itu dengan nada tinggi dari biasanya. Karena perasaanku panas mendengar percakapan

mereka barusan.

Author Pov

"yak! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" sungminberkata dengan nada yang lumayan tinggi kearah 4sekawan itu. Muka sungmin menunjukkan kalau ia sangat ketakutan

dengan keadaan ini.

"wah wah wah… pelankan suaramu, cantik. Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa hmm?" tegur siwon sambil terus menggoda sungmin.

"Heh kai.. ayolah. Aku sudah menginginkan dia. Cepat kau kekantin. Sebelum para yeoja alay kegatelan itu kembali. Urusan namja manis ini gampang, kami tunggu

kau dimobil oke?" ucap donghae sambil menarik tangan siwon dan mendorong tubuh siwon menjauh.

"aish.. baiklah. Kalian tunggu. Kalau aku lama, berarti aku dijegat oleh yeoja yeoja itu. Jangan sampai dia kabur, hae." Tutur siwon sambil menunjuk kearah sungmin

dikata kata terakhirnya.

"sip siwon-ah. Sudah sana." Jawab donghae sambil terus memegangi kedua tangan sungmin yang entah kapan sudah dipegang olehnya.

siwonpun segera menghilang dari hadapan sungmin dan 3 temannya yang lain.

Terlihat sungmin menitikkan airmatanya lagi. Perasaannya sangat tidak enak. Ia ingin melawan 4sekawan itu tapi ia sadar ia terlalu lemah karena mereka ber4

sedangkan ia hanya sendiri.

donghae yang melihat sungmin menangis, segera menjalankan niat evilnya. Ia smirk kepada kangin dan leeteuk. Dengan sigap, kanteuk langsung mengerti apa dimaksud oleh donghae.

"hey sweety, don't cry. This night you will feel a sense that you never felt haha" ucap donghae sambil mencium leher sungmin.

Luhan semakin bergidik ngeri. Ia merinding karna baru pertama kali lehernya dicium oleh stranger seperti sehun. Ia semakin menangis menjadijadi.

"hiks.. kalian hiks.. apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Jangan.. kumohon lepaskan aku.. jeongmal mianhae karna telah menabrak siwon tadi.. aku.. aku tidak sengaja hiks"

isak sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"wah,wah,wah ternyata kau namja yang lemah. Payah. Belum diapaapain saja sudah menangis.. haha" celetuk kangin yang melihat sungmin menangis seperti itu.

leeteuk menganggukan kepalanya seperti menyutujui perkataan pacarnya itu. kangin dan leeteuk sudah pacaran selama 1 bulan. Dari 4 sekawan yang belum

mempunyai pacar adalah siwon dan donghae. Tetapi donghae sudah mempunyai incaran. Dan yang masih datar/? Adalah siwon.

"sudah. kangin hyung, leeteuk hyung, kajja bantu aku membawa dia kedalam mobil."

"hey, kau telpon dulu supirmu pabo. Mobilnya sangat jauh darisini"

leeteuk mendengus karna kelakuan pabo donghae yang pelupa itu sedang aktif/?.

"ah,ne. aku lupa hehe" donghae nyengir. Ia langsung mengeluarkan hpnya dan menelpon supirnya.

"yeoboseo, ne. ahjussi ppaliwa. Seperti biasa dekat gerbang. Ne" terlihat donghae melakukan pembicaraan sebentar kepada seseorang disebrang sana.

Tidak lama setelah donghae menelpon, sebuah mobil datang dan berhenti didepan mereka. Pintu mobil itu langsung otomatis terbuka. donghae langsung menarik paksa

badan sungmin agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"andwae! Shireoo.. jangan.. kumohon hiks" ucap sungmin sambil berusaha memberontak.

kangin dan leeteuk yang melihat sunngmin berontak, mereka langsung membantu donghae dan mendorong badan sungmin paksa agar masuk kedalam mobil.

"hey cantik, masuk kau!" leeteuk yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah sungmin. Akhirnya selama 5 menit memaksa sungmin, sungminpun pasrah dan masuk kedalam mobil.

Sungguh ia sangat lemas karena tenaga ke3 namja itu sangat kuat.

Setelah sungmin masuk, kangin dan leeteuk segera ikut masuk. donghae yang sudah duluan masuk pun langsung membekap mulut sunngmin dengan saputangan biasa

agar suara teriakan sungmin tidak terdengar keluar.

"aahh! Diam kau manis. Tidak bisakah kau tenang, hah?" donghae sedikit membentak sugmin karena sungmin yang semakin lama semakin bertingkah.

"mmhh mmhh mpphhh" karna mulut sungmin dibekap, ia hanya bisa berkata seperti itu.

"sudah hae. Biarkan saja dia. Kita tunggu si siwon" ucap kangin yang agak sedikit kesal juga dengan sungmin.

"oke" jawab doghae sambil terus membekap mulut sungmin.

Setelah 10 menit mereka menunggu didalam mobil, siwonpun datang dan lari menuju mobil. Terlihat dibelakangnya para yeoja meneriaki namanya dan berlari berusaha

mengejarnya. siwonpun akhirnya berhasil masuk kedalam mobil dengan nafas yang terhenti henti karena kelelahan setelah berhasil lari dari kejaran para fans yeojanya

kai.

"huhh… hahh.. ahhh.. hah.." kai berusaha mengatur nafasnya lagi. Ia menenangkan dirinya sebentar. Setelah sudah mendingan, ia menyuruh sopir donghae agar

menjalankan mobilnya kearah apertement.

Tidak memakan waktu banyak, sekitar 20 menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah apartement. Mereka langsung menaiki lift dan menuju lantai 7. Setelah

sampai didepan kamar, siwoni memasukkan kode dan pintu kamar terbuka. donghae membopong sungmin masuk kedalam dan diletakkan diatas kasur. Untung tadi siwon

memberikan obat tidur kepada sungmin. Jadi dogghae dengan gampangnya membawa sungmin kekamar dengan menggendong sungmin dipunggungnya.

Setelah meletakkan sungmin di king bed milik donghae dan siwon, siwon segera mengikat tangan sungmin dan donghae mengikat kaki sungmin. sungmin diikat dikasur membentuk huruf x jadi apabila ia bergerak sedikit saja, ia akan merasakan sakit nyeri dipersendiannya. kangin dan leeteuk yang melihat ini bergidik ngeri. Mereka tidak menyangka

bahwa sehun dan kai ingin berbuat sekejam ini yaitu bdsm kepada sungmin.

"donghae, siwon.. hmm apa itu tidak kelewatan?" Ucap leeteuk sambil terus melihat dengan cengo.

"hahaha tentu tidak. Sudah sana kalian kekamarku satu lagi tepat disebelah. Kalian boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan merusak barangbarang

yang ada. Arra?"

ucap donghae sambil mengeluarkan smirknya.

"ne ne. kami tahu. Berapa kodenya?" Tanya kangin

"150813" jawab donghae

"oke. Kalau begitu aku dan leeteuk pamit ya. Kalau ingin meminta bantuan kalian bilang saja ne" kata kangin sambil menarik pelan tangan leeteuk keluar kamar itu.

"ne ne. sudah sana" seringai donghae.

Setelah kangteuk keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu, siwon dan donghae saling bertatapan.

"siwon, kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya donghae dengan muka pervert.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab siwon sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang ada didalam celananya.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

By: babyhunkai (/u/5328690/babyhunkai) ( . ?uid=5328690)

Dari 'stranger' menjadi sebuah cinta yang mengajarkan gimana rasanya disakiti, kehilangan dan penyesalan. Gangerti? Baca aja dulu makanya/? KAILU!CHANBAEK

Selingan! CRACKPAIR! WARN: BDSM,RAPE!

Rated: Fiction M ( ) Indonesian

Angst/

Hurt/Comfort Chapters:

3 Words:

6,754 Reviews:

28 (/r/10449961/) Favs:

13 Follows:

Updated:

Jul 8, 2014 Published:

Jun 14, 2014 id:

10449961

Cast : KAI – SEHUN – LUHAN – CHANYEOL – BAEKHYUN –D.O dll

Rated : M

Disclaimer : Semua castnya hanya milik YME dan cerita ini milik saya.

Maafkanlah hambamu ini yang membuat ff nista seperti ini, god/? Okay ini juga ff nc yaoi pertama gue. Jadi maafin kalo engga hot Ini juga cerita panjang bet

kayanya udah kaya novel_

tata

bahasa ancur,campur aduk,gakjelas. Kalo tetep masih mau baca resiko ya/?

:WARNING:

TYPO BETEBARAN, YAOI, BDSM, NC21, Threesome, BoyXBoy!

Setelah chanbaek keluar dan menutup pintu kamar itu, kai dan sehun saling bertatapan.

"kai, kau ingin melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya sehun dengan muka pervert.

"tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan" jawab kai sambil melihat kearah adiknya yang ada didalam celananya.

CHAPTER 2

"kau duluan. Siapa tau kau suka dengannya nanti? Haha aku hanya ingin bermain dengannya." Ucap donghae.

siwon mencerna baik baik perkataan donghae. Akhirnya ia pun mengerti.

"baiklah." Jawab kai singkat.

"kalau begitu kau foreplay dulu dengannya. Aku akan mandi. Setelah aku mandi, aku langsung menyerangnya" tutur donghae sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"cih, apa apaan kau langsung menyerang gitu? Haha dasar pervert. Sudah sana mandi." Kata kai dengan muka muaknya karena kelakuan donghae.

donghae pun terkekeh melihat muka siwon yang agak kesal dengannya sambil segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

siwon kini tengah memandang sungmin dengan seduktif. Ia mulai mendekatkan badannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sungmin. Rasa manis dari bibir sungmin

membuat siwon semakin napsu dan melumat kasar bibir sungmin.

"eumhh…" sungmin yang merasa bibirnya dilumat seseorang langsung terbangun. Ia sangat shock. Badannya bergetar. Ketika ia ingin mendorong tubuh siwon, ia meringis

kesakitan karna tangannya yang tadi mau digerakkan.

siwon yang sadar kalau sungmin telah bangun langsung melihat sungmin dengan muka pervertnya.

"hey manis. Sudah sadar hmm?" siwon menggoda sungmin. Ia mengangkat dagu sungmin dan menciumnya kembali. Kali ini dengan lembut.

"nghh…" sungminmendengus karna tidak suka dengan perlakuan siwon. Ia menggigit bibir siwon cukup keras dan..

"ARGGHH.." siwon melepas ciumannya dan memegang sudut bibirnya yang digigit oleh sungmin. Darah segar mengalir sedikit dari bibirnya.

"mau bermain kasar, hah?" siwon mulai kesal karna sungmin menggigit bibirnya.

"ani.. lepaskan aku… aku ingin pulang.. hiks" lagi lagi sungmin menangis.

"cih, dasar cengeng. Tidak semudah itu. Kau harus puaskan aku dan donghae temanku. Hahaha" siwon menyeringai dengan smirk mautnya.

"andwae….. hikss" sungmin semakin menjadi nangisnya.

siwon tidak peduli. Ia langsung membuka seluruh kancing baju sungmin dan melepaskan kasar dari badan sungmin. Dan merobek celana sungmin karna susah dilepas dan siwon

tidak sabar.

"ANDWAEE! Hiks…" sungmin yang menyadari dirinya sudah full naked, menangis sejadi jadinya. Ia sangat malu.. malu sekali.

Dengan sigap, siwon langsung mencium leher sungmin. siwon melumatnya dengan kasar dan menggigitnya sampai munculah tanda yang berwarna biru keunguan/?

"akhh… appoh, hiks.. siwon.. appo" sungmin terus meringis kesakitan karna lumatan dan gigitan siwon dilehernya yang sangat kasar.

siwon tidak menggubris sungmin. Ia terus saja melakukan itu. Ia pun menurunkan ciumannya kedada sungin. Ia mencari nipple sungmin dengan lidahnya. Akhirnya ketemu. pun langsung melahap abis nipple sungmin. Kai melumat nipple luhan. Mengisapnya, lalu menggigit dengan keras.

"aahh.. ukkhhh appohh.. hiks" antaran nikmat dan sakit. sungmin merasakan itu dan ia terus menangis. Sekarang ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur dengan damai

dirumahnya.

siwon terus mengisap nipple sunngmin dan memilin nipple sungmin yang satu lagi. Setelah bosan dengan nipple, siwon pun langsung menyambar penis sungmin.

sungmin kaget. Ia tidak menyangka penisnya akan dipegang. sungmin terlalu polos untuk ini.. sangat polos.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?... andwae.. jebal.. hiks" sungmin menangis dan merengek.

siwoni tidak peduli. Ia meremas penis sungmin. Menjilati ujungnya, lalu mengkocok penis sungmin dengan tempo pelan, lalu kencang, lalu pelan lagi lalu kencang lagi.

Sepertinya siwon ingin memainkan sungmin.

"ahh ahh mhh apaini.. ahh woniee.. cukup mmhh" sungmin masih terus memohon kepada siwon sambil mendesah karena sensasi luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Mendengar sungmin mendesah, siwon semakin bersemangat dan mengocok penis sungmin dengan sangat cepat.

"ahh ahh mmhh siwonhh mau nghh pipis wooniee" sungmin langsung panik dan kebingungan. Tapi ia terus mendesah keenakan.

siwon yang mendengar sungmin "mau pipis" terkekeh kecil. Ia menggelenggelengkan

kepalanya lalu mempercepat kocokannya dan meremas twinsball sungmin.

"wonnieehhh.. pipissshh aaakkhhhh.."

CROOT

Badan sungmin bergetar hebat merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan ia merasa sangat lemas setelah itu. Ia juga merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat karena ikatan

dibadannya itu.

"hahh.. hah.. hyaa aku pipiskan. wo..wonieh, mianhae hiks" sungmin yang merasa bersalah karena telah ngompol di king bednya siwon langsung kembali menangis dan

memohon ampun takut siwon semakin marah.

Sementara siwon masih menjilati tangannya yang dilumuri cairan sungmin. Begitu manis. sungmin yang mendengar permohonan maaf sungmin langsung terkekeh geli kembali.

"hahaha.. betapa polosnya kau, sweety" ucap siwon sambil mendekatkan mukanya kemuka sungmn yang membuat sungmin blushing.

siwon yang belum puas memainkan sungmin, ia kembali keposisi awal dan memasukkan penis sungmin kemulutnya. siwon mengulum penisnya dengan kasar. siwon memaju

mundurkan kepalanya dan mengisap keras penis sungmin serta menekan ujung penis sungmin menggunakan lidahnya.

"aahh mmhh nghh siwonshiihh ohhh.. faster aahh" tanpa sadar ternyata sungmin menikmati permainan ini. Ia memajukan pinggulnya kemulut siwon agar siwon memperdalam

kulumannya.

siwon menyeringai melihat sungmin yang mendesah keenakan. Ia semakin mengulum kuat penis sungmin. Ia meremas twinsballnya dan memilin nipple sungmin. *Its combo

haha /whut :v

"ouuhh aahh ahh nghhh siwonshiiihh mauu pi—akkhhh…"

CROOT

belum selesai melanjutkan kata katanya, sungmin kembali cum dan badannya merasakan nyeri karna ikatan tali itu.

siwon langsung menelan semua cairan sungmin. Ia sangat menyukainya. Cairan itu sangat manis pertanda bahwa sungmin tidak pernah ngerokok dan meminum alcohol dan

semacamnya. Pertanda juga kalau sungmin tidak pernah melakukannya sebelum ini.

"aahh sweety, cairan mu begitu manis. Aku menyukainya" ucap siwon sambil menjilat bibirnya yang masih ada sisa cairan sungmin yang sempat keluar.

sungmin hanya bisa diam tidak mengerti dan juga lemas. Ia begitu lemas karna telah cum 2 kali.

"sekarang, kau oral punyaku!" tiba tiba siwon langsung membuka celanannya yang sudah sesak sejak tadi. Ia menyodorkan paksa penisnya agar masuk kedalam mulut

sungmin.

sungmin kaget. Ia bingung. ia berusaha menolak tapi siwon menekan kepalanya. Akhirnya mau tidak mau sungmin mulai mengulum penis siwom. Ia memaju mundurkan

kepalanya. Tetap dengan keadaan badannya yang terikat tali membentuk huruf x.

"aahh ouhh.. morehh sweetyhh" siwon mulai mendesah ketika mendapat kuluman dari sungmin.

sungmin terus mengulum penis siwon dan lama lama menjadi kuluman kasar. Ia menggigit kecil penis siwon dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dengan tempo semakin

cepat.

"ahh ahh ahh yeahh faster sweetyhh uhh.." siwon semakin meracau tak jelas dan menjambak rambut sungmin.

sungmin semakin liar. Ia terus mengulum penis siwon. Ia juga menekan ujung penis siwon dengan lidahnya lalu menghisap kuat penis siwon.

"asshh yeahh abouthh to cumhh anghhh.."siwon semakin menekan kepala sungmin. Akhirnya, badan siwon bergetar hebat dan semburan cairan masuk memenuhi mulut

sungmin. sungmin agak jijik karena baru pertama kali merasakan cairan seperti ini.

"telan saja sweety, paksakan!" tiba tiba siwon menjambak rambut sungmin dan memaksa sungmin agar menelan semua cairannya.

sungmin hanya bisa menangis merasakan amisnya cairan aneh itu dan menelan sampai abis cairannya.

"slrpp~ siwon shii, cukup hiks.. aku mau pulang hiks.." sungmin kembali menangis. Ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini.

"cih, baru begini udah minta pulang? inti aja belom." Lanjut siwon dengan santainya. Lalu kai melepas ikatan kaki sungmin.

"sweety, jika kau berontak dengan kakimu, maka aku tidak akan segan mengikat kakimu lagi dengan kawat. Kau tinggal pilih"

sungmin bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah karna tidak ingin dirinya diikat dengan kawat.

siwon yang melihat sungmin telah mengangguk dan pasrah, langsung melebarkan kaki sungmin. Ia menampar/? Keras butt sungmin. Lalu ia langsung memasukkan satu jarinya

kedalam hole sungmin.

"akhhh! Ughh.. sakit hiks" sungmin kaget dan merasakan perih diholenya.

"baru satu udah sakit? haha" siwon langsung memberikan evil laughnya dan memasukkan 2 jari lagi kedalam hole sungmin. Dalam sekali hentakan dan langsung mengocok

hole sungmin dengan kasar tanpa membiarkan hole sungmin terbiasa.

"AKHHH…SAKITTHH.. PERIHH UGHH HIKS.." sungmin berteriak menahan sakit yang luar biasa dan perih disekitar holenya itu sambil menangis semakin menjadi.

"kau terlalu sempith, sweety" siwon terus mengocok holenya itu lalu dengan kasarnya mengeluarkan jarinya.

"ar u ready, sweety? Haha" siwon langsung memijat penisnya agar tegak kembali dan mengarahkan penisnya kedalam hole itu dan dengan satu hentakan..

JLEB

"AAAKKKHH.. HYAA! SAKITHH HIKSS PERIH SIWOONN-SHII.. HIKSS PELAN PELAN UGHH HIKS" sunmin berteriak semakin kencang karna serangan siwon yang tiba tiba dan langsung

tidak pelan pelan. sungmin menangis deras.. ia merasa tersiksa. Sakit.. itu yang ia rasakan.

Keluarlah cairan merah dari hole sungmin. Mungkin karena siwon yang memasukkannya dengan langsung paksa membuat hole sungmin berdarah. sungmin

hanya bisa menangis berharap siwon akan kasihan dan melepaskan semua siksaan ini.

"haha.. punyamu terlalu sempith,sweety.. ahh. Jangan harap aku akan bermain pelan kepadamu, sweety!" dengan smirkannya, siwon langsung menggenjot hole sungmin.

Tangan siwon memegang pinggang luhan dan penis siwon yg esar bergerak maju mundur menggenjot kasar hole sungmin. siwon menyadari bahwa hole sungmin berdarah. Tetapi ia tidak peduli dan

meneruskan permainannya.

"ahh shitt… fuck off ahhh, so tight ahh sweety.." siwon meracau semakin menjadi. siwon menikmati hole sungmin yang begitu sempit. Terasa penisnya dipijat oleh dinding

hole sungmin.

"aah ahh ahh woonnieehh.. nghh sshhh"

tanpa sadar, sunngmin akhirnya menikmatinya. Rasa sakitnya berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

siwon terus menggenjot hole sungmin dan akhirnya menemukan sweetspot milik sungmin.

"ohh babyhh, you're sodamn hot ahh aahhh shit nghh ouhh"

siwon semakin meracau tak jelas. Ia mempercepat genjotannya dan ternyata sungmin mulai mengikuti tempo dan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"ngghhh.. wwoonnieehhh uhhh ahhh" sungmin meremas seprei dengan kuat. Rasa nikmat yang luar biasa membuatnya merem melek dan rasanya ia ingin mengeluarkan cairan

lagi.

"nghh...wonieeiihh, mauhh pipisshh"

lagi lagi sungmin berkata pipis siwonpun terkekeh sedikit.

"together babyhh… aahh ouhhh"

siwon semakin mempercepat genjotannya dan mulai mengocok penis sungmin lagi.

CROOT

CROOT

Akhirnya siwon dan sungmin secara bersamaan mengeluarkan cairannya. Hole sungmin terasa hangat karena cairan siwon dan perut siwon dipenuhi oleh cairan sungmin.

"hahh.. huh.. hah.." siwon segera tiduran disamping sungmin karena kelelahan oleh permainannya. sungmin juga sama. Ia sangat lelah dan badannya terasa lemas. Rasa

sakit diholenya masih sangat terasa.

Tak lama kemudian setelah permainan siwon dan sungmin selesai, donghae keluar dari kamar mandi.

"hmm… seru sekali sepertinya kalian. Haha desahan kalian sangat terdengar eoh." Ucap donghae tenang sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia hanya memakai handuk

yang dililitkan dibagian perut sampai paha.

"sekarang giliranku siwon. Haha. Sweety, I'm coming~~"

sungmin kaget mendengarnya. Sudah cukup ia bersama siwon. Ia sangat lelah tetapi donghae ingin mengajaknya bermain lagi.

"ehh? hae-ah, jangan.. jebal.. aku lelah.." ucap sungmin dengan tampang memohon.

"aku tidak peduli." Jawab donghae santai.

donghae langsung mendekat kearah sungmin. Ia tidak sabar ingin mencoba tubuh sungmin. sungmin yang melihat donghae mendekati dirinya semakin bergidik ngeri dan

menangis lagi.

"cih, jangan keluarkan airmata buayamu, sweety. Aku tahu kau tadi bersama siwon menikmatinya juga kan? Haha tenang aku akan memberikanmu service yang tidak

jauh beda dengan siwon." Celetuk donghae dengan evil smirknya. donghae memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas badan kecil sungmin. Tanpa basa basi ia langsung melumat bibir

sungmin. Mencicipi bibir manis sungmin. donghae menjilatinya,menggigitnya, dan memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sugmin dengan paksa dan memainkan lidah sungmin.

"anghh.. sshhh" desahan terdengar dari mulut sungmin. Ternyata ia menikmati permainan lidah donghe. sungmin membalasnya.

"mmhhh" donghae mendesah pelan.

Ia bosan dengan bibir, langsung saja ia turunkan lumatannya keleher sungmin. Ia terus melumat dan menghisap leher sungmin sampai meninggalkan tanda berwarna

merah muda.

"aahh.. hae-ahhnn.. nghh" sungmin kembali mendesah. Ia menjenjangkan lehernya agar donghae bisa leluasa melumat lehernya.

Sementara donghae masih melumat leher sungmin. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam. donghae memilin kedua nipple sungmin dengan kuat.

"akhh.. hae-ahh mhh" sungmin sedikit kaget mendapat pilinan dinipplenya yang sudah menegang dengan kuat.

donghae semakin menjadi. Ia menggigiti leher sungmin terus. Setelah bosan dileher, donghae kembali menurunkan lumatannya kedada bidang sungmin. donghae terus membuat

kissmark dibagian itu. Lidahnya menjelajahi dada sungmin mencari gundukan kecil yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi.

"emhhh.. dapat kau" donghae berkata dengan pelan karna telah menemukan nipple mungil sungmin. Segera saja donghae melumat habis nipple sungmin sambil tangannya

memilin nipple sungmin yang sebelah kiri. donghae menghisap nipple sungmin. Ia juga menjilatinya.

"aaahhmm.. hae-aaahhhnn ahh" sungmin semakin mendesah. ia menekan kepala donghae agar memperdalam lumatannya.

donghae mendesah pelan dan terus menghisapi nipple sungmin. Ia menghisap kedua nipple sungmin secara bergantian. Setelah bosan dengan nipple, donghaelangsung

melepaskan lumatannya dibadan sungmin.

"hah, kau menikmatinya sweety? Hm? Haha.." donghae langsung menertawakan pelan sungmin karna akhirnya sungmin terbawa suasana dan menikmati permainannya.

sungmin kini berada tepat di depan penis sungmin. Ia mengamati sebentar penis sungmin. sungmin yang merasa penisnya sedang diamati daritadi oleh donghae langsung tersipu.

Pipinya merona. Sangat merah. Membuatnya tampak semakin manis.

"hmm.. penismu mungil sekali eoh? Semoga rasanya manis seperti yang punya. Kkk" donghae berkata sambil terkekeh. Lalu ia menggenggam penis sungmin. Ia

mengelusnya lalu meremasnya.

"akhh.. haeahhhnnie.. nghhh" sungmin mendesah pelan ketika donghae mulai memainkan penisnya.

dognhae yang mendengar sunngmin mendesah, ia langsung mengkocok penis sungmin. Ia mengkocok dengan tempo yang sangat cepat. Ia meremas kasar twinsball sungmin.

"akhh.. uhhh mhh hunn ahh" sungmin kembali mendesah menikmati permainan donghae.

Sementara donghae semakin mengkocok penis sungmin. Lalu tibatiba

ia menghentikan aktivitas itu dan ia membuka mulutnya langsung memasukkan penis sungmin kedalam

mulutnya. donghae langsung memaju mundurkan kepalanya..

Ia mengulum penis luhan…

Menggigitnya sekali kali.. lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"nghh ouhhh hhaeeaahhh.. fasterhh" sungmin terbawa suasana. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menikmati sensasi yang sangat nikmat.

donghae menyeringai sambil tersenyum melihat sungmin yang menikmati permainannya. Ia semakin mengulumnya dengan cepat dan meremas twinsball milik sungmin.

sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan permainan donghae semakin mendesah kencang.

"aahh aahh hhaeeahah mau keluaarrhh" sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mencengkram tali yang masih mengikat tangannya.

donghae mempercepat kulumannya dan menghisap penis sungmin dengan kuat dan…

"AAAKHHH DONGHAEEEEEE"

CROOT CROOT

Cairan putih telah memenuhi mulut donghae. Tanpa rasa jijik ia segera menelannya sampai habis dan mengusap ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar sungmin

memperhatikan donghae dan BLUSH.. muka sungmin terlihat merah seperti tomat.

"eoh..? wae? Tidak usah melihatku seperti itu. Itu akan membuat mukamu semakin merah sweety dan semakin lucu hahaha"

sungmin yang mendengar perkataan donghae semakin memanas. Mukanya sudah seperti rusa bakar dan tinggal dimakan.

Tiba tiba donghae menyodorkan penisnya tepat didepan muka sungmin. sungmin yang menyadarinya bingung dan menatap donghae.

"apa maumu?" Tanya sungmin dengan suara polosnya.

"eoh? Masih nanya?" donghae menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin mematikannya itu.

"hhmm.. ba..baiklah"

sungmin yang mengerti langsung menelan ludahnya. Ia masih belum terbiasa disuruh mengemut penis milik orang lain. Ia masih merasa jijik

sebenernya.

sungmin langsung membuka mulutnya dan memajukan kepalanya agar penis donghae bisa masuk kedalam mulutnya. Ini antara penis donghae yang terlalu big atau mulut

sungmin yang terlalu kecil, penis donghae hanya bisa masuk setengah kedalam mulut sungmin.

"Cepat kulum! Kau lama sekali sweety" donghae yang tidak sabar langsung menekan kepala sungmin dengan kasar.

sungmin an kaget. Dengan sigap ia langsung mengkulum penis donghae.

Ia mengulumnya dengan pelan lalu semakin cepat. Ia juga menggigit kecil ujung penis donghae dan menghisapnya.

"aaahh.. sweety, kau ternyata nghh ouuhh" donghae mengerang keenakan karna permainan sungmin dibagian penisnya yang semakin liar.

sungin terus mengulum semakin cepat. Menghisapnya semakin kuat.

"aahhh sweety fasterhh sshh" donghae menekan tengkuk sungmin agar memperdalam kulumannya.

Masih dengan aktivitas yang sama. sungmin terus mengulumnya,menggigiti kecil, dan menghisap penis donghae. doghae terus mendesah dan akhirnya..

"aaahhh uuhh cumm sweety cumhh" donghae menjambak rambut sungmin keenakan.

sungmin merasakan didalam mulutnya ada yang berdenyut dan akhirnya..

"OUUHH SUNNGMMIIIN"

CROOT CROOT

Cairan putih amis memenuhi mulut sungmin. lagi lagi sungmin merasa jijik dan tidak menelan cairan itu langsung. donghaemyang melihatnya sedikit kesal karna cairannya

tidak ditelan oleh sungmin.

"cepat telan sweety, itu nikmat" donghae menarik dagu sungmin dan memaksa sungmin untuk menelannya.

sungmin menutup mata. Ia berusaha menelannya meskipun rasanya sangat amis. Ia berhasil menelan setengahnya dan setengahnya lagi..

"uhukk akhh ohokk hueekk"/?

sungmin tersedak dan memuntahkan cairannya kearah donghae .

…

sungmin sadar apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Ia terdiam dan tiba tiba menangis lagi.

"aah… mimianhae

haa...haeah.. aaku

tidak sengajja..

hks" sungmin menutup matanya. Ia berkata serendah mungkin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Airmata jatuh dari pelupuk

matanya.

donghae terdiam.

"sudah, gwaenchana. Lain kali jangan diulang ne baby sweety" donghae mengusap pipi sungmin dan tersenyum tipis.

Tiba tiba donghae langsung beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya didepan hole sungmin. ia mengarahkan penisnya kearah hole sungmin.

"m..mwoya?

donghaeah..

jjeball.. jangan.." sungmin membulatkan matanya dan menatap donghae sendu.

"tadi kau dengan siwon menikmatinya bukan?" Tanya donghae santai.

sungmin akhirnya pasrah. Ia menutup matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit yang tadi saat bersama siwon masih terasa. Apakah ia harus merasakan sakit dua kali? Ah jebal.. sungmin sangat trauma dengan kejadian ini.

donghae yang melihat sungmin hanya berdecak kecil dan memasukan penisnya kearah hole sungmin dengan pelan…

"….." sungmin no respon. Ia menahan rasa sakitnya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

donghae melihat itu dan langsung melanjutkan memasukan penisnya. Kali ini dengan sekali hentakan.. dan…

JLEEB

"kkhhh…hkksss" hanya suara erangan kecil dan isakan dari arah sungmin. sungmin menggigit bibirnya sangat kencang sampai mengeluarkan cairan merah dari bibirnya.

Airmata kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata sungmin. ia juga menahan rasa sakit akibat ikatan tali ditangannya. Keadaan ini sangat menyiksanya. Ia menahan rasa

sakitnya dan tangisannya.

Tidak ada suara tangisan pecah.

donghae mendiamkan penisnya agar sungmin bisa menyesuaikannya. Ia melihat kearah sungmin yang sedang menahan semuanya.

"tidak apa, keluarkanlah tangisanmu. Aku tau ini sakit sweety" donghae mengusap airmata sungmin yang jatuh dan tersenyum tipis.

sungmin melepaskan gigitannya sendiri dibibirnya dan pecahlah tangisannya.

"aakkh.. hikss hiksss jeongmal.. hiks ber...geraklah hae"

"hm? Baiklah" donghae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya.

In – out – in – out kedalam hole sungmin. dengan tempo semakin cepat kemudian lambat lalu cepat lagi.

"aaahh ahh nngghh ah aha haha haah ahah akh" sungmin menikmatinya dan mendesah keenakan.

"desahanmu sexy, teruslah mendesah sweety"

sungminpun kembali BLUSH dan itu membuatnya semakin imut.

donghae terus menggenjot sungmin dan tangannya tidak tinggal diam. donghae melakukan handjob ke penis sungmin yang nganggur sedari tadi. Dan itu membuat sungmin

semakin gila."aanghh haeeaahh unghh mmphh moreeh hunn" sungmin semakin melayang menikmati permainan doghae.

donghae melakukan aktivitas itu cukup lama dan akhirnya..

"aahh haeeahhh mauu keluarrhh" sungmin berkata sekuat tenaga.

"together sweety. Ouhh yeahh ummhh" donghae mempercepat genjotannya dan akhirnya…

"AKHHH..HHAEEE AH AHA HA AH!"

"YESSS SUNGMIIINNN!"

CROOT CROOOT

Hole sungmin penuh dengan cairan hangat milik donghae dan perut donghe penuh dengan caira putih sungmin. donghae langsung menjatuhkan dirinya disampin sungmin. jadi

posisinya disamping kiri ada siwon dan disamping kanan ada donghae. sungmin semakin lelah. Ia melakukannya dua ronde. Yang pertama dengan siwon lalu donghae. Ia benar

benar sangat lelah. Akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan tidur diantara siwon dan donghae.

donnghae juga lelah. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu tertidur.

6.00 AM KST

Sosok namja cantik membuka matanya perlahan lalu mengedipngedipkan

untuk menyesuaikan cahaya lampu yang masuk menyerang matanya. Ia melihat kearah dan kanan yang ternyata dihuni oleh seorang namja tan dan namja putih yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"omona…" namja cantik itu membulatkan mulutnya serta semburat merah muncul dikedua pipi mulusnya.

Lalu ia melihat kearah dirinya sendiri dibalik selimut tebal yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya. Betapa shocknya dia melihat keadaannya yang juga naked sama seperti

dua namja tadi.

"akhh..appo.." namja cantik itu meringis kesakitan ketika ingin menggerakkan bagian pinggulnya.

"jadi… kejadian semalam itu nyata? Bukanlah mimpi belaka? Ah..hiks" sungmin bermonolog ria sambil mengingat kejadian laknat semalam. Ia sangat malu dengan

dirinya yang sudah kotor dan benarbenar

trauma dengan kejadian ini.

"hiks.. eomma.. aku ingin pulang.."

dengan menahan rasa sakit disekitar pinggulnya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit dari kasurnya tanpa membangunkan kedua namja yang telah memperkosanya semalam.

"pelanpelan

lee sungmin.. kau ceroboh sedikit saja, kau mungkin tidak akan melihat eomma mu untuk hari ini" sungmin membatin dalam hatinya.

sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat hatihati

dan..

"hey manis. Mau apa kau?" terdengar suara serak yang sudah familiar ditelinga sungmin.

"oh tidak. Tuhan, tolong aku dari dua setan itu hiks."

TBC


End file.
